Do I Know You?
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Gryffindor? Hogwarts? Harry Potter? I mean who does this Draco guy think he is?So I can’t remember the first 18 years of my life, but, if I can’t remember anything,why do I think I know Draco? Was he nice to me, or was he bad news?OOC, HerPOV, ADDED PARTS
1. And So It Begins

Do I Know You

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! And the extra people in here are REAL people! So all I own is the plot!**

**Note- I'M BACK… once again! Ok this is my idea that Tom gave me (ok so it was Tom and the rest of the crew… don't ask… long story!) and this is the story I will work on until I get the script for that other story I wanna do!**

**Note 2- _BIG HUGE MONDO 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' book giveaway at the end of this chaper!_**

**Kiki- Solitude!**

**Summary- Gryffindor? Hogwarts? Harry Potter? I mean who does this Draco guy think he is? So I can't remember the first 18 years of my life, but… if I can't remember anything, why do I think I know Draco? O/C and Hermione POV.**

**So… -list of random objects- READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- And So It Begins…

Try being a 20 year-old waitress who has no idea of what happened to her the first 18 years of her life. Well I had to deal with that everyday for the past two years. I have no idea who I am, who I was… nothing.

I was found wondering an alley and a family called the cops on me. They (the police) brought me in and asked me all those 'Law and Order' questions. I didn't lie… I was in deep shit already! Yea… like I was gonna lie to the cops! They got my fingerprints, looked me up and found out that… all files are destroyed. Everything on me is lost. Gone forever you could put it.

The family who turned me is, the Epps family, came by the station to see how I was doing. I met the kids, two girls, about the age of 13, Sarah and another about 10, Katie. They are really nice. Sarah is kinda 'out there' and Katie has that 'I don't know her' look. Their younger 5-year-old brother, Dane, is very annoying (as told by Sarah and Katie) but he just stands there with his blanket and a strange smile across his face. Their parents, Brynn and Charlie, are really nice. So nice that after several months of them checking up on me, they said they'd take me in as their own.

Ok… so I'm an Epps… but who am I? I got to my new house and they named me Freya.

* * *

(**A/N- ok… I know you people all hate the ANs in the middle of the story but this is TOO funny! My three best friends are Brynn, Sarah, and Katie and MY name is Freya (pronounced like 'fray-ya' not 'free-ya' (see profile too)… the 'e' sounds like an 'a')… ok so I picked my name because this is a DM/HG romance fic so Hermione/Freya get to fall in love with Draco Malfoy… THE DREAM! And all those times in my past stories where I kept saying 'I wish I was Hermione' now I really can be! Sucks that it is just a story tho! Okey-dokey… lets continue!**)

* * *

I have found out that Brynn is a part time cop with Charlie. Charlie isn't a cop though; he just helps out with math equations. His brother Don is a co-agent with Brynn.

Brynn said she would take me shopping for my room (or the ex-guest room). She is so cool to shop with. Plus, she's so funny!

Looking at some clothes in 'Hot Potions' I met Jacqi, Brynn friend. For some reason, Jacqi refers to Brynn as 'Brrr-in'. Must be some joke I missed. Jacqi was wondering who I was and Brynn just introduced me as 'Freya' and that she'd tell her the rest later. You know the thing about Brynn is that she looks (and acts) like she could be my sister.

As they talked about… whatever, I went off looking for some stuff.

For some reason, I feel like in the 'other' life, I wasn't a… how would you put it… a punk/Goth girl. I grabbed some shirts and tried them on. I like this style. I picked out several pairs of jeans too. They had those sample music things, so I put a pair of headphones on and it was a song talking about girls not liking boys but liking 'cars and money'. Hmmm… good beat. I went to the next song and I could tell it was the same group singing about a murder because the guy was in love with a girl. Next song: some girl is 'pissed off at everyone' who wants to start a riot. I found out that the group was Good Charlotte. I grabbed a CD by them and showed the stuff to Brynn.

I was 18… and I didn't even own a penny.

When Brynn was driving back to the house I asked her if it was possible for me to get a job because of my condition. Brynn was shocked because I'd had only been living with then for about two weeks and I was already thinking about getting a job. Brynn asked me what kind of job I was thinking about.

Ok that got me… I just brought up the idea because I have a good feeling that Bryn is kind of spoiling me. So… I don't really want to go to Brynn for cash like I'm 7.

We drove by a restaurant and I saw a waitress laughing and talking with some people.

* * *

I remember the week after having my room being scattered with books. Books, books, books! They were everywhere! I really had nothing to do, so I sat in my room and read while Dane, Sarah, and Katie were at school and Charlie and Brynn (or Mum (**happy?**) and Dad, they want me to call them) were at work. If I didn't wanna read, I drew. And it turned out being the same guy every time. I never saw this guy before… blue eyes, blonde hair… and always a sneer across his face, and I only know him was from a few dreams I've had. It's basically like a nightmare. I see a bright blinding light and just through the light I can see him. Every text I put in the picture is 'do I know you?' DO I know him?

Mum came home saying that she found a waitress job for me. Kind of reminded me about that one I saw in the restaurant. She told me that she talked to the manager/boss guy about me. Apparently you didn't really need an education. So I was in luck!

Ok… my first driving lesson. Mum was with me. We were just driving around in an empty parking lot for a couple hours and she let me drive home; BAD mistake for her to do that. I kind of pulled in the driveway a little to fast and Mum freaked and scared me and instead of hitting the breaks I hit the gas petal and…

_**VROOM… CRASH**_

… into the garage door I went. Mum looked like she was about to have a heart attack and I just died. Dad was gonna kill me. He's going to put this whole equation theory on me and that goes on forever! I finished parking the car and ran to my room… crying.

I heard Mum on the phone, talking to Dad I guess, because I heard her say 'not to go hard on her'. Mum came in my room and started laughing. What was funny about this? She told Dad the situation (I knew it) and said that the car wasn't damage.

I did have to take Drivers Ed, and 'behind the wheel' and I PASSED my licenses test. YES!

* * *

I did get a job. I worked at Applebee's as a waitress. 75 percent of my paycheck went to the garage door (ooops), 20 percent was for a car I'm willing to get soon and I get the last 5 percent.

(**A/N- I have no idea paychecks work… so whatever…**)

I met a friend while working, Malia. She's kind of out there, funny, really nice. We clicked automatically.

Since Mum and Dad had no idea when I was born, we just celebrate the day February 17th… the day they took me in.

Now I have no idea what I'm going to do with my 'car money' because Mum and Dad got me my car!

So… that's my life! I have an AWESOME family, a best friend and I act (keyword: ACT) like my life is normal… but it's not.

* * *

"How's your ankle?" Malia asked me.

"It still kinda hurts," I said.

Last night Malia and me went off and got some tattoos! She got a rose on her left upper arm and I got musical notes on my ankle. Now we were at the hair solon. Malia talked me into getting straight dark red hair with blonde highlights. Malia was getting her hair dyed a darker brown.

"Did you tell your mum yet?" Malia said.

"Well… not yet," I said with an obvious look.

"Well, what if she finds out?"

"You know my mum! Do you think she is the type of person to freak out on me just because of a tattoo? Besides I can always wear long pants! Easy as that!"

"Geeze, Frey, you always find a way around things!"

I smiled.

Malia and I had night shifts at work. There wasn't anyone there expect a party of people and some 'regulars'.

Maila and I were sitting at the bar when she looked at the door and just stared. I turned to see who (or what) she was looking at.

"Check him out!" she whispered excitedly to me.

"Which one?"

"The tall, hot, blonde one."

I just saw the back of his head. He turned and I felt my eyes widen. I saw him someplace before, but where?

"Sanders!" the boss, Mr. Scott called to Malia.

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Help Franny and Tiffany with tables 13, 14, and 15."

"Hey, Frey, go for the blonde!" Malia smiled as she hurried off.

This guy was really cute… scratch that and now lets tell the truth… he was HOT! What bothered me was that he looked TOTALLY familiar. I straightened out my skirt and walked over to his table.

"Good evening and welcome to Applebee's," I said smiling. "My name is Freya and I will be your waitress tonight. Is there anything I can get you for now?"

He looked up. His eyes widen when we made eye contract. And… how do I know those eyes?

"Her- Hermione?" he spoke.

With a confused look, then a small laugh and smile I said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we serve that here." (I'm trying to be funny, but that look he is giving me really weird.)

"No," he said still staring at me. "You're Hermione. I… you… you're alive?"

When you hang out my mum enough you tend to become slow. Why I'm bringing that up now, no clue. So, that's me… slow.

"Yes, I'm alive, but who's this 'Hermione' person you are talking about?" I asked him. "Are you sure you have the right person?"

Obviously he wasn't a patient guy. He relaxed, sighed, ran a hand through his blonde hair and then stood up to face me.

"You are Hermione Granger, best friends with Harry Potter, and you were in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts… I'm Draco Malfoy," he kept looking for any notice or remembrance in my face. I kept showing confusion. "Remember?"

I slowly shook my head.

He sat back down.

"I can't believe it worked…"

Was he talking to me or some voices in his head?

"Excuse me?" I said.

He ran another hand through his hair.

"It's gone, isn't it?" he looked at me.

"What is?"

"Your memory," he continued. "Surely you would remember me, I mean, I only…" he paused, "we've known each other since we were 11…"

I looked over my shoulder to Malia. She was looking at me like 'who-is-that-guy-and-what-are-you-two-talking-about?' I shrugged.

"Well… um… I…" I stuttered. I don't know this guy… but he knows me… wait… HE KNOWS ME! Maybe he could tell my life and who I was.

"You did, didn't you?" he spoke.

"Huh?" I forgot what he said.

"You lost your memory, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

Ok, if I don't take this guys order like… now, Mr. Scott is gonna snap.

"I don't remember my first 18 years…"

"You went two years with no memory? For sure it would have come back by now, it wasn't even that powerful!" he looked shocked.

"Look," I said, "are you going to order anything?"

He shook his head.

"Alright, thanks for coming," and I turned.

"Could we talk?" he asked before I walked away.

"I wish I could, but my boss has been cranky lately."

He looked disappointed.

"Sorry," I said and was about to walk away but stopped and quickly went back to him. "We went to school together? You know me?"

He nodded.

"Do you think that some time we could… hang out and you could tell me some stuff?"

"Like a date?" the expression he gave was a 'uh… NO WAY!' look. I just shrugged.

"When?"

"I have tomorrow off… you could probably stop by my house or something," I told him.

"Sure," he nodded.

I wrote down my address and phone number and handed him the paper. He looked confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My phone number for you to call me and then my address," I said that a bit slow so he would comprehend what I'm saying.

"I don't have a phone," he said.

"Then me giving you my number won't be much help," I smiled.

"Thanks though."

I smiled again and walked back to Malia.

"So… make a new friend?" she teased me.

"I'm not sure… I think we were friends before."

"You mean…"

"Yea! After two years of not knowing who I am, I can find out now!"

"Ok, but Freya, what if this guy bullied you? Or what if he was an abusive boyfriend and he is tricking you into going out with him again?"

"Malia, come on! If he hated me, why would he agree to help me?"

She shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

I watched… that guy (Drake… was his name right?) get up and he caught my eye, waved and walked out. I smiled back at him.

* * *

I got home and Mum was watching CSI: Las Vages on the TV.

"Which one is this?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"The one where the lab explodes," she said keeping her eye glued to the screen.

"The one that hits Greg?"

She nodded.

I obviously wasn't going to interrupt Mum when she I watching her show. So I waited for a commercial…

…

Commercial.

"So, how was work, Chicken?" (Mum gave me the nickname 'chicken' and I don't know why… probably because I can scarf 3 chicken legs in 5 minutes. It's a gift!)

"I met a guy there and…"

"You did?" she looked interested. "Well… give me details! Name, what he's like, you know… SPILL!"

"Mum, breathe!" I said. "It wasn't really like that."

Her face fell. "What do you mean?"

"He… he knows me."

Mum eyes widen like Drake's eyes did when he saw me.

"Like… from your past?"

"Yea."

I hate those awkward silences, but Mom broke it.

"Well… what happened?"

I started at the part where Drake walked in the door to when he walked out.

"So he is coming here tomorrow?" Mom said when I finished.

"Is that ok?"

"Yep!"

You know… I'm surprised she didn't say anything…

"By the way, Frey… huh! That kinda rhymes! Ok anyway… I love your hair!"

…about my hair.

She and I finished watching CSI.

I went to bed and read awhile since I couldn't fall asleep.

It still bothers me that he (Drake) looks really familiar but… I had no idea who he was. I took out my sketchbook just to doodle… then something hit me. I dug through a pile of my other sketches and flipped through them…

It was him! I need to think. I grabbed my guitar and laid on my bed and strummed a few chords.

Were we even friends? Maybe Malia is right. Maybe he did bully me…

I'll find out in a couple hours.

* * *

**So… long chaper… yes but what did you think? I'm gonna have an AWESOME time writing this story!**

**Here are some SUPER funny things about this story! I did tell you that Brynn (the 'mum') Sarah and Katie (the kids) are REAL people and my best friends.**

**Jacqi, my cousin in real life (pronounced like 'Jackie') does call Brynn 'Brr-in' (we laugh) –sings 'Hey Brr-in'- ok… Malia is my cousin… Jacqi's sis! Charlie Epps is the math dude on Numb3rs and Brynn LOVES him and I love Don! Cuz he's cool! Lol! Oh and Dane (rhymes with 'pain' and 'insane') is my annoying brother. Oh and my nickname is Chicken!**

**And the story about the garage door is a true story… about ME! Yes! I did run the car in the garage door but it wasn't my first driving lesson when I did! (haha!)**

**'Hot Potions' (the name of the store where Jacqi works) was Jacqi's idea. She got the idea by 'Hot Topic' but since this a Harry Potter story she thought 'Potions' would be better. I know it has nothing to do with witchcraft, but I like jacqi's idea!**

**And I know lots of people are going to bitch at me by saying Good Charlotte isn't punk or Goth (blah, blah, blah) but I don't like them! I only like 7 songs by them (the 3 I mentioned- 'Riot Girl', 'Bloody Valentine' and 'Girls and Boys' and also 'The Anthem', 'Rich and Famous', 'Hold On' and 'Wondering'… that's IT!) so as Jacqi and I said we call them 'pop-punk'!**

**The setting IS in England… some people might think that this story takes place in America cuz of the whole cop thing! Ok… well Brynn is obsessed with that like CSI and Numb3rs! Like I'm obsessed with Tom Felton (ok not AS obsessed as my obsession) but Brynn (in real life) is suppose to be Brynn in the story!

* * *

**

**Ok… now for the 6th HP book give-away! THIS STORY IS _NOT_ GOING BY THE 6TH BOOK! If you have _NOT_ read the 6th book yet, stop reading _NOW_! Do _NOT_ continue and if you read beyond this point and then bitch at me for ruining the book… I _DID_ tell you to stop reading so if you are still reading and you don't wanna know what happens… I suggest you should stop _NOW_!**

**Don't**

**Say**

**I**

**Didn't**

**Warn**

**You!**

**-HP 6th BOOK GIVE-AWAY!-**

**This story is going to have Dumbledore alive! Dumbledore is _NOT_, (I repeat) _NOT_ dead in this story! This story was in mind _BEFORE_ the 6th book came out! Also… Draco and Harry did _NOT_ have that fight in the bathroom (I cried during that part! No lie!) So… _I WILL REPEAT_… this story has _NOTHING_ to do with the 6th book.**

**Now for everyone who hasn't read the book and just read what I said… that is your own fault! _NOT MINE_! I _DID_ warn you!

* * *

**

**Ok so… I give special thanks to Dizzy/Sarah because there are several ideas that I'm borrowing and Jacqi for her idea!**

**If anyone has any questions just ask and I will do my best to help you understand anything!**

**So… there you have it! My new story! I hope everyone enjoyed that LOVELY authors note at the end!**

**And get this! I have TWO more ideas… and I STILL need that script! Haha! So that is three stories that I have to get too! (Tom should stop running on the wheel!)**

**So review and thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Witches, Hogwarts, Mudbloods… Oh My!

Do I Know You 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters… or the extra people! I just own the plot! But that is kinda shared with Sarah/Dizzy… so… I only own… maybe nothing! That's sad! But to own Draco… -sigh- wow! Quidditch has done that boy wonders! Just a little hop on his broom for a ride… my life would be complete! Haha!**

**Note- I also might work on my other stories (expect the script one) while Sarah/Dizzy reads/edits/looks-over this story! So… yea! Haha! **

**Kiki- I'm so tired I feel like sawing the logs of slumber!**

**Malia- -waves- HHHHIIII!**

**Jacqi- woooo!**

**Sarah/Dizzy- THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So… -list of random objects, sayings and jokes- Xbox… I like grapes… dragonflies… solitude… wooden bra… taco chair… man I crack me up…Read!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- Witches, Hogwarts, Mudbloods… Oh My!

I woke up the next morning lying next to my guitar and all my sketches of Drake. I checked my clock… 8:26 am… ugh… I yawned. What time did fall asleep last night? Must have been late… real late. I wanted to sleep at least another half hour (5 minutes would of worked too) but Mum peeked her had in to my room and told me to get up.

"Why do I have to get up so early?" I said rolling out of bed. "It's a Saturday! And it's my day off! I need sleep!"

"Up!"

Without getting out of my pjs and without brushing my hair, I hobbled downstairs… more bobbing and weaving like I was drunk or something… and slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

(**A/N- bobbing and waving, Brynn!**)

"Eggs?" Mum offered me.

"Fine."

"Toast?"

I nodded.

"Butter, jelly, peanut butter or plain?"

"Jelly."

"Grape or strawberry?"

"Grapes… I like grapes!"

"DANE!" Katie yelped so loud that it made me jump. I'm awake. "Quit it!"

Dane, obviously, must have poked Katie because she always yells at him for it. When I first met Dane, I thought that Katie and Sarah were exaggerating by saying he is annoying… but no… he really IS not annoying!

"So, Freya, when is that friend of yours coming over?" Mum asked me, setting my eggs and toast down in front of me.

"I have no idea," my answer came.

"Hey Sarah, what do you put in a toaster?" Katie asked her.

"Toast?" Sarah said with a 'DUH' expression on her face.

"Sarah, bread goes _in_ the toaster… _toast_ comes _out_!" I said, biting into my grape-jelly toast.

"I was going to say 'toast' too," Mum said.

Katie and I laughed.

(**A/N- I take it that Brynn and Sarah are giving me evil looks at the moment! Hehe!**)

"What's this?" Dane said poking me on my ankle.

"OW! Go away!" I said to him.

Katie and Sarah looked under the table at my ankle… oh! I forgot about that tattoo! Mum came around to face me and then get a glimpse of my tattoo just as I tried to hide it.

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked.

"I was going to… later…"

"Well, next time you go get a tattoo, ask me first because maybe I would like to get one to!" she smiled and went back to the fridge to get some juice.

"You're ok with this?" I wondered.

"Yep!"

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"Nope."

(**A/N- -Freya and Brynn laugh- the REAL Freya and Brynn! Inside joke!**)

"Cool!"

"Hey Mum, can I get a tattoo?" Sarah asked.

"Heh, heh, no!" Mum said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sarah complained. "Why does Freya get one?"

"Because she is older," Mum said. "When you are Freya's age, you can get one!"

"But I'm never going to be Freya's age! She will always be…" Sarah paused to count on her fingers "… she will always be 5 years older than me!"

Mum laughed.

* * *

Mum asked me to clean up the kitchen while she brought Katie and Sarah to a friend's house, Dane to daycare and she went to work. I was in the middle of loading up the dishwasher and Mum came back home. I looked beside the counter and found my mum's paperwork lying there.

"Freya!" she called. "Have you seen my…" she said as she walked in the kitchen and found me pointing at her stuff. "Thank you!" She hugged me goodbye and wished me 'good luck'.

I finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed to my room; the drawings were EVERYWHERE! And I have no idea when he would be here. I picked out a pair of hip-huggers and a black tank top and put my hair up in a mess bun. Ok, so if we were friends (or more) I do wanna look nice. But what if we weren't even friends? I shrugged. I quickly cleaned my room and put my drawings in a folder in a box in a cubbyhole in my closet. I made sure that they were hidden well.

The phone rang. I went to my dresser and… not again! I lost my phone! I had to tear my room and I found it under my bed. I answered it on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Um… Hermione… I mean Freya?" a voice said.

"Yea?" I panted and looked around my room. "Crap!" I said a little too loud. I _literally_ tore my room apart. Damn phone!

"Uh… is there anything wrong?" Drake said.

"Not really, I mean I just cleaned my room and when the phone rang I had the tear it apart to look for it! Ha, ha… yea!"

"So… is now not a good time to come over so we could talk?"

"No, no, you can still come over," I said trying to talk, hang on to the phone, and clear my floor and shove everything in my closet at the same time. Talk about multitasking… hard work! "I thought you didn't own a phone."

"I found one on so corner of a street," he said.

"That's a good explanation," I said kicking dirty clothes underneath my bed.

"Ok… I'll be over soon."

"Yep!"

"Ok… bye," and we hung up.

I finished throwing everything in my closet like 30 seconds after we hung up. I heard a loud crack someplace. And then the doorbell rang. I ran to my window and saw the blonde standing on the porch. I looked around. I didn't see any unfamiliar cars anywhere nearby… maybe he walked… maybe he was dropped off… maybe I should go and answer the door!

I raced down to the first floor and I was panting. Not wanting him to wait any longer I quickly tried to catch my breath… inhale… exhale… ok I'm good.

I opened the door.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he said, blinking a couple times then gave a small smile back.

"Come on in." He walked in.

And again with those silence moments…

"Did you find the place ok?" I asked him.

"Took me a couple tries, but yea," he answered.

'A couple tries'? What did that mean?

"I didn't see your car, how did you get here?" I just decided to keep a random conversation going.

"I Apparated."

"You what?"

"Apparated."

"And that is…"

"Where you go from one place to another… you can do it."

And once again with the whole thinking thing… what the hell is he talking about?

"Huh?"

Not answering me, he slightly nodded.

"So… it's a different type of travel?"

"Apparation is the best form of transportation, brooms are second."

Brooms?

Once we reached my room, we walked in and I sat on my bed.

"So… is Apparation, like you said, the best sort of transportation… is it better than planes or something?"

He looked confused.

"What's a plane?"

My mouth dropped open… who _raised_ this guy! I mean one of the first words of a baby is 'a-pane' (airplane).

"An airplane? A powered heavier-then-air craft that has fixed wings from which it derives most of its lift."

He shook his head slowly. Then the 'light-bulb' went on in his head because he looked like he knew what I was talking about… at least that makes one of us!

"Oh… that's some Muggle thing, isn't it?"

"Uh… Muggle?"

"It is a person with no magical blood or powers. Obviously…" he looked around, "you've been living with Muggles."

"A person with no _what_?"

"With no magical blood or powers. Unless you are a Mudblood… then that is a person with no magical blood but has magical powers. You are one."

I blinked at him a couple times.

"Hermione, sorry, Freya you're a witch," he said staring at me straight in the eyes.

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about?"

"You're a witch," he repeated.

"There's no such thing!"

"You _are_ a witch! And a smart one at that. We went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and just before we defeated the Dark Lord, you lost your memory. We lost a couple of people but all their deaths were known about, but you were the only one missing and we had no idea what happened to you." By this time he was sitting beside me on my bed and just inches away from my face.

"Who is this 'we' you are talking about?"

"The Order."

"And the Order is what?"

"A group of Aurors, a Dark wizard hunter, that is against the Dark Lord."

"And the Dark Lord is…"

He sighed… yea this guy was REALLY impatient.

"Look, man," I said, "you are making no sense. I mean the Dark Lord, Aurors, Hogwarts, Mudbloods… I don't get it."

"Ok, I'm going to start over."

"First off," I cute him off, "my name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Do you know what my parents were like?"

"I think they were dentists."

"Did you know my interest? Or hobbies?"

"Not much… you're a big reader though."

"That I seemed to have picked up," I said glancing at my bookshelves that was crammed with all sorts of books.

"What else?" he asked.

Well… since he can't really tell me what I was like or whatever, I should ask about that magic thing he was talking about.

"I don't get this whole witchcraft thing."

"You're a witch."

"And how can you convince me?" I didn't believe him!

He reached into his pocket and took out a stick thing, his 'wand' I'm gonna guess.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_,"and he did some sortor swish and flick thingy at my desk chair. Then it started to rise off the floor… I mean the _CHAIR_ was _FLOATTING_ in _MIDAIR_! I got up from the bed, walked in-between him and the chair (just to see it there was like some string or something) and I waved a hand underneath and above the chair and he was giving me a smirk… kind of reminded me of the drawings. He set the chair back down. I sat on the chair.

(**A/N- HAHA! Good times Jacqi! Swish and flick!**)

"I can't believe it," I finally said.

"Believe it or not, but you are a witch," he said.

"Were my parents?"

"What?"

"My parents? Could they do stuff like that? Lifting chairs or… whatever else you people do?"

"No, they were Muggles?"

"And a Muggle is a person with no magical blood or powers…" I said remembering what he told me earlier.

"Yea."

"Then… wait, that makes no sense!" I said shaking my head. "If they weren't a witch or wizard, how could I be one?"

"Because you are Muggleborn."

"What's that?" He should stop using long terms on me when I have no idea what he is talking about.

"A witch or wizard with non-magic blood."

"I thought 'Mudblood' was that?"

"Well…" he hesitated, "'Mudblood' is a different was of saying 'Muggleborn'."

"How different?"

He looked like it was a piece of information that he didn't want to tell me.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked.

"Well…" I said, "I don't know… I mean if I was called 'Mudblood' I'd like to know that the difference is… who knows, 'Mudblood' could be like an insult to Muggleborns."

"How did you know that?" he said looking at me weird.

"That was a guess," I told him.

"'Mudblood' _is_ and insult to Muggleborns… it means 'dirty blood'."

Didn't he call me 'Mudblood' at the beginning of the conversation?

"Oh," was all I said.

There we go with that silence.

"Are you Muggleborn?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"No!" he scoffed. "All the Malfoys are Purebloods."

"And I'm gonna guess that again that 'Pureblood' means someone with magical powers _and_ blood, am I correct?"

"Yea."

I'm smart!

"Ok… next question… what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts," he told me, " is a school where you go and learn magic. You and I went there since we were 11."

"Ok, and what's a Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts."

(**A/N- and I bet all of you are getting tired at this! So now I'm just going to summarize it up!**)

He explained to me about the Houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) and he told me that you get sorted (by a hat) into the house that would best fit you. He told me about the classes there were (like History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology…) and the teachers (like Professors Dumbledore –who is also the Headmaster-, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flickwick…) and all sorts of other stuff. He even told me about Harry Potter (slash the Boy-Who-Lived, slashed the Chosen One, slash the Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die, slash my wrists…) and Ron Weasley (my two best friends) and he told me about how the Dark Lord wanted to kill Harry but failed every time… then (just after I lost my memory) Harry finally killed the Dark Lord.

* * *

The rest of the conversation lasted about a good four hours. Mum and Dad had come home from work, Dane came home from daycare, and Sarah and Katie brought their friend, Jessica, home for dinner. Mum let Draco (I was off by like… a letter!) stay for dinner too but we had already decided to go out to eat.

We went out to the movies (which he called a 'Muggle' thing) and then he and I went out to eat. There at the restaurant, he told me more about Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World and his favorite game ever, Quidditch, which you play on brooms.

After we ate, Draco told me he would bring me home on his broom. I was having second thoughts on that.

(**A/N- NON GUTTERISH!**)

"I'm not a heights person," I said. "It kinda freaks me out and then I get that 'OMG-my-stomach-is-going-to-come-out-of-my-throat' feeling… heights are not my thing."

"If I hang on to you and we stay low, then will you go?"

I really wasn't so sure about this. The stare he gives you is really convincing though.

Urgh! I give up!

"Fine."

We got positioned on the broom and we took off. I must say that it was really… sweet! Draco had his arm around my waist and held me close into him (he smells good!). We flew around for a while before he took me home.

I hopped off the broom and onto the porch.

"Thanks," I said.

He stepped closer to me.

"You're welcome."

I took step closer.

"So, did you find out everything you wanted to know?" he said, taking another step closer.

"One more thing." (Step closer.)

"And that is what?" (Step closer.)

By this time we had almost closed the space between us.

"Were we…" I started, thinking about what Malia had told me… now I have to know. "Were we friends?"

He looked at me, looked away, back at me, blink, blink, blink, looked away, back at me, blink, looked away again and gave a small sigh. (I pay close attention too much!) He looked at me and moved a piece of hair out of my face. Ok, _now_ the space between us was completely closed. His face was just inches from mine. I noticed a small scar above his right eyebrow on his hairline. I'm still waiting for an answer.

His hand tilted my head up to his face.

"Yes," he whispered before he went in for the kiss.

I died. I died and went to heaven. Well actually I kissed him back and then I died (not literally, but you should get it!). His hands cradled my head as the kiss deepened. My hands went to his upper arms (Quiddich has done him wonders).

I heard giggling coming from the window beside the door. That obviously, made Draco pull away. We looked at the window and saw Dane watching us. Why? Of all the times to bother me, why now? Draco and I glanced at them. He smiled slightly and I glared at them. Mum came into view and (since the window was open) I heard her tell him to not bother me at the moment. Saved by Mum. She was always my favorite. She smiled at me and then stood by the window to watch our next move. Thanks! I motioned for her to go away. She gave me the thumbs up and then left.

"My family," I said looking back at Draco.

He just nodded.

He held me at the waist while we were in that stupid awkward silence surrounded us. The only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping.

"So…?" Draco said making me jump.

"Hm?" I said just to say something.

"I guess I better get going," he said.

"Ok," I nodded.

We got out of each other's grasp and he took a hold of his broom. He turned back to me quickly and kissed me again and then he was off.

I walked into the house. I closed the door behind me and I ran to my room. I called Malia and told her about my night. After the conversation I turned on my music and danced around my room. I was happy!

Mum (obviously) wanted to hear about my night and the conversation I had with Draco earlier. Her eyes widen with I told her the witch thing. She was just happy I found out stuff about me.

"Has he been calling you 'Hermione' all night?" she asked.

"Yes but then says 'I mean Freya'," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time."

* * *

**Ok… Jessica is a friend at school so… that was an added note!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Do I Know You 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing: the plot is shared with Sarah/Dizzy; the characters are JKR's; the 'other' people are REAL people! But to own Draco… the things I could do!**

**Kiki- 'I'm a god!' –stabs vampire- 'and now you are a coat rack!' How could you not get that? I got it right away! And I'm the slow one! **

**Marie Terersky- a pitch fork? I mean of all the items to come at… a pitch fork! Fork is a funny word! Anyway… I don't think they will attack me… at least I hope not! Lol!**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES- just a question what was the -:(- face about?**

**Note- I think this will be a shorter chaper!**

**So coat rack, cows, dragonflies, Prince Wendell, trumpet… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 3- The truth comes out

Draco and I have been dating for about a year now.

We just got back from the movies and we were at this house. We had barely gotten through the door when he started attacking me with kisses.

(**A/N- I'm gonna skip the details on the 'snogging' cuz that would be too weird for me to write… for anyone disappointed (coughKIKIcough… jk!) sorry!**)

We were upstairs on his bed, snogging when he just… stopped.

"I can't do this anymore," he said crawling off of me and sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me.

"Do what?" I was confused.

"I can't lie to you anymore," I heard him whisper.

I sat up.

"Lie? Lie about what?"

"Us."

"You're making no sense… again." He tends to not make sense often.

"Us," he stood up and faced me. "You and me, Draco and Hermione, it's a lie."

"Are you like cheating on me or something?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sat back down.

"Do you remember you asking me if we were friends in school?" he asked. I nodded. "We never were. Back in school… I bullied you."

My eyes widen.

"What?"

"You were friends with Potter and Weasley and I hated them both. Plus you are a Mud- Muggleborn and I bullied you about that."

"Why did you say we were friends when I asked you if you hated me?"

"Because after I told you everything you wanted to know, I had just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know, just… began to like you."

I couldn't believe this!

"So you didn't like me because of my blood and my friends?"

"Yea, I know it is stupid…"

"No shit it is stupid! And you _lied_ to me for the past _year_?"

"Yea, I'm-"

"I was trusting you and everything, yet you lied?"

"It was only one thing."

"It was still a lie!" I said standing up.

"Hermione…"

"Excuse me, but my name is Freya!" I shook my head at him, "To think I fell for you… and we are over," and I opened the door and ran out of the house.

Malia was right! For a second I didn't want to believe her but… she was right. It's the best friend rule… best friends are always right.

I ran straight home, into the house and to my room.

Why wasn't I crying? Maybe Draco was too good to be true. I just don't want to see him again.

I laid on my bed starting at the wall. I turned on my side. On my bed-side-table I saw a picture Draco and me, hugging. I picked it up and threw it across the room. The glass shattered as it hit the other wall. I turned back to the other wall.

* * *

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

"Freya?" Mum peeked her head into my room.

"What?" I said in a stern voice with my teeth clentched. I kind of didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine!"

"When did you get home? I didn't hear you come home this morning."

Oh, I was supposed to stay with Draco for the night.

"I came home last night… after I broke up with him," I said all of this facing the wall.

"What?" Mum asked sitting on the bed. She put her hand on my shoulder and rolled me on my back. "Chicken, what happened?"

I sat up and wiped my eyes that were starting to tear.

"Oh, Mum," I began to cry.

"Hey, what happened?" Katie asked as she and Sarah stuck their heads in my room. Seriously! No privacy in this house!

"Girls, we are having a moment," Mum said, hugging me and rubbing my back as I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Can we stay?" Sarah asked.

Over my crying, I could hear Mum giving the girls a look because I then heard the door close.

"Mum, he bullied me," I said.

"WHAT!"

"Back when we went to school," I continued. "He lied to me saying we were friends but he was just a jerk in school."

"You know crying doesn't get you anywhere, but you've been hurt, so you just cry," Mum said hugging me tighter.

* * *

By the end of the week, I had my old 'Freya' life back; still no memory and now no guy.

My sketched are still continuing to be of Draco. He just happens to be on my mind like all the time. I have no idea why though. New caption: I Thought I Knew You.

* * *

It had been two weeks. I was at home in my room, drawing another picture of him. Why I keep drawing his face, I don't know!

"Freya?" Mum said knocking on my door and sticking her head through the crack. "Someone is here to see you."

Before I turned around to see who was there, I heard Mum race quickly away. I turned and saw Draco standing in the doorway. I secretly closed my sketchbook and hid it and the others under several papers.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" he said.

Thanks Mum!

"I'll be right back," I said standing up and walking out of the door. Dane was walking out of his room.

"Dane, where's Mum?" I asked.

"I don't know… downstairs?" he said and headed to the stairs. "She's in the kitchen."

I raced past Dane and stood in the doorway to the kitchen leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. Mum turned.

"He wants to talk to you," she said when she saw my expression.

"We _did_ talk," I said.

"Yes, but Freya, he wants to be with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"But-," I protested.

"No, buts. Just go talk to him," she said.

I sighed and I went back to my room. I found Draco sitting at my desk looking through my sketchbooks. "NO!" I cried. I snatched the books away from him and held them close to me.

"And you thought _I_ was the liar?" he said.

"You are!"

"Well, I don't see why you get pissed at me when you lied yourself!"

"Me? Lie? About what?"

"This!" he held up one of my first drawings of him with the 'Do I Know You?' saying. "This is dated before we saw each other."

"There's a perfectly good explanation for that," I said quietly.

"You lied about losing your memory!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then explain this!" he pointed at the drawing.

"That is just a doodle." Ok _that_ was a lie. It started _out_ as a doodle but… it always leads to his face.

"Oh really?" he turned back to the desk and grabbed a hold of some more drawings or him and he threw them at my feet. "Are those doodles too?"

I picked up the drawings and neatly place them in one of my other books and sat on the bed.

"Actually, they started out as doodles," I said with a small smile.

"This is not a joke, Granger!"

Granger?

But how would I be able to tell him the REAL reason on why those pictures exist.

"Well?"

I stared at the floor, not looking at him.

"You didn't lose your memory, did you? You just made that an excuse to make me look stupid!"

"Look," I put the papers and books beside me on the bed and stood up, "I don't know how you came to the conclusion of me lying about my memory, but it's just stupid and kind of weird to walk up to someone and say 'hey, I don't know who you are, but I been dreaming about you' and that's why I have been drawing, because I have had dreams about you before I met you. I know it makes no sense!"

"You dream about me?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Yes," I said just making myself looking more embarrassed. "And don't flatter yourself!"

I sat back down.

"My memory really is lost."

"Really?"

"Yea."

-Awkward silence occurs-

* * *

We sat in silence just staring anywhere but each other for about two hours. I was mainly watching the clock, ticking away, slower and slower every second.

A knock came on the door and the twins opened it.

"Mum's going shopping, did you want to come?" Sarah asked.

"Um…" I looked at Draco.

"She's leaving in 5 minutes," Katie said.

"You can go," Draco said and stood up. He was leaving. "Those drawings are really good, I mean not because they are of me, but you have good skills. I'll see you around," and he Disapparated on the spot.

"Whoa! Where did he go?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged.

"He just Disapparated," I said.

"So are you coming or what?" Katie spoke.

"I'm not in the shopping mood," I said.

"Ok, we'll bring you back a smoothie or something," Sarah said and then walked out of the room.

"Or something with chocolate!" Katie said and followed Sarah.

I layed on my back on my bed. I closed my eyes and saw everything flash before me

* * *

**Muhahahahahaha! –evil laugh sky darkens, thunder rolls, lighting strikes (DA DA DA) dramatic effect- I LEFT YOU HANGING! HA! It's one of those point and laugh and throws head back and go 'HA'! But the REASON why I left you hanging was because the next part needs its own chaper! So… any notes that I need… oh a game! Ok so you have to pick out a line in here and give the movie that it is from! Oh and if you want to say who said it you can! Kiki, no, the line from 'Phantom of the Opera' is NOT in here…yet! So line, movie, and who said it!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. A Look Into the Past

Do I Know You 4

**Disclaimer- The plot is with Sarah/Dizzy, the characters are JKR's and the other people are REAL people… so technically I own nothing!**

**Marie Terensky- just wondering, I was a bit confused with the Draco/Pansy quotes… what was that all about?**

**So… -list of random objects/sayings/jokes- READ!**

Chaper 4- A Look into the Past

* * *

_Recap- _

_I laid on my back on my bed. I closed my eyes and saw everything flash before me…_

_End recap

* * *

_

It was… weird the feeling I had. It felt like I was falling into a black hole or something.

Then I saw a small girl, with bushy hair and kinda large front teeth. I saw her years of her childhood. I saw that she learned to read at the age of two. In elementary school she was the smartest in her class.

She looked about the age of 11 or 12 when she got a letter accepting her into Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. I saw the name on the letter: Hermione Granger. I looked at the girl and found myself looking at me.

Next I saw two boys: one with jet-black hair wearing glasses and had a scar on this forehead; the other boy was a redhead and had freckles across his nose. I knew who they were: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my two best friends.

I saw me getting sorted (by a hat) into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. I saw a troll and Harry and Ron coming to help me… I saw me making Snape lose his eye contact at the Quidditch Match… me, Harry and Ron looking up information on Nicolas Flamel… getting in detention… finding about the Sorcerer's Stone… going through the trapdoor which was guarded by the three-headed dog, Fluffy… playing chess… drinking potions… helping Ron to the hospital wing… passing exams… winning the House Cup… saying goodbye to Harry and Ron… I just saw my first year at Hogwarts!

I thought it was over… but no.

I saw me and Harry walking down Diagon Alley… Gildaroy Lockhart… me in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting for Harry and Ron to come… they never did… Ron tossing up slugs… seeing the writing on the wall… hearing about the Petrified people… getting the Polyjuice Potion… seeing me as a cat… Harry finding a diary… me getting petrified… hearing that Harry and Ron saved Ron's sister, Ginny, from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle… me getting upset because exams were canceled… Hagrid coming back from Azkaban… another year ending.

Here we go again.

I saw me and Harry and Ron going to the pet store… me getting Crookshanks… hearing about Sirius Black… meeting Professor Lupin… the Dementor on the train… having Hagrid for a teacher… me and Ron getting to Hogsmeade… Ron getting mad at me because he thinks my cat ate his rat… Harry getting his Firebolt… them both getting mad at me… going to see Hagrid… me finding Scabbers… hearing Buckbeak getting executed… a dog attacking Ron… Harry and I getting into the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack… finding Ron and Sirius Black… Lupin coming… hearing about the truth with Harry's parents' murder… seeing Peter Pettigrew as Ron's rat… Lupin being a werewolf and transforming… me, Ron, Harry and Sirius getting attacked by the Dementors… ending up in the hospital… Dumbledore telling me to use the Time Turner…. Harry and I going back in time… saving Buckbeak… Harry saving me, Ron, Sirius and him and a Patronus… saving Sirius from the tower… hearing about Lupin resigning… ending another year.

Before the 4th year started, I saw the Weasleys, me and Harry at the Quidditch World Cup… I saw the Dark Mark in the sky… Death Eaters everywhere… me, Harry and Ron talking to half a dozen Ministry people… me becoming obsessed with house-elf rights… going to school and hearing about the Triwizard Tournament… seeing the students from Bauobaxton and Durmstrang… seeing Vickor Krum, Flur Decolor, Cedric Diggory and Harry becoming the champions… watching Ron get mad at Harry… watching the First Task… having Vickor Krum ask me out to the Yule Ball… myself having to be put to sleep and put under water with Ron, Cho Chang, and Flur's sister for the Second Task… Vickor taking me to the surface of the lake… him asking me if I would go see him this summer… reading Rita Skeeter's article… getting taunted by the Slytherins… watching the Third Task… seeing Harry vanish with Cedric… see him reappear… listen to what happened in the graveyard… me capture Rita Skeeter and uncovering her secret… leaving Harry and Ron… end year four.

I saw my 5th year, 6th and 7th year happen… I saw the last of what was left… I saw me lose my memory and ended up in the alley that had been in… and not once, _not once_, was Draco Malfoy ever nice to me.

I woke up in a cold sweat and I was shaking. Mom and Dad were beside me in my room… so was Dane, Katie and Sarah.

"Freya?" Mom said placing a washcloth in my forehead. "Freya?"

"Huh?" was all I said… it was all that came out. I tried to sit up but I had a HUGE headache. I moaned in pain and fell on my back with my eyes glue shut.

"Should I go call a doctor?" I heard Dad say.

"Mommy, what's going to happen with Freya?" Dane asked.

(**A/N- you know my REAL brother Dane would NEVER ask that question about me… what a nice brother I have huh? Ok back to the story!**)

"Freya, can you hear me?" Mom said.

I felt myself scream but nothing came out.

"Freya?"

The pain in my head grew and grew; I swear the pain reached my toes. It hurt to move, it hurt to think, hell, it even hurt to breathe.

I wanted to toss and turn and scream! The pain was unbearable then…

It stopped.

My eyes bolted open and I was shaking again.

"I remember, I remember!" I said over and over.

"What?" Mom said still wiping my head with the cold washcloth. My face was burning hot.

"I saw it. I saw everything…"

Mom placed her hand on my cheek.

"You're really hot, sweetie are you sick?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Drink this," Dad handed me a glass of ice cold water. I drank it. I was just like the chocolate, it warms you down to your toes… but this was ice water and it made me feel more awake and less painful… it still makes no sense.

"Ok, what were you saying? What did you see?" Mom said when I finished my water.

"Everything," I said.

"Everything?" Mom repeated. "What is everything?"

"Just… everything… my past… my life…"

Mom's eyes widen. And then the awkward silence fills the room.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mom asked.

"No idea."

* * *

**So… how about that? Yep! Sorry it took me a while to update! I really do plan to have this done before school starts (which is September 2nd) so… yea…**

**Plus I don't know if you people have been checking my profile (not that I have updated it) but there is a yahoo group (MY yahoo group) called 'Draco Obsessed'. You don't have to be in love with Draco or whatever to join but anyone is welcome to! You can just join for the hell of it! The site is in my profile if you wanna check it out!**

**If anyone wants to catch me on AIM, my screen name is FCEJF12588 … but tell me who you are cuz I would bet confused and I don't like being confused!**

**Anyway… review… thanks! I'll update!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	5. Life Sucks!

Do I Know You 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… nothing is mine! I just put the characters lives into some twisted reality… or whatever!**

**And the winner of the game is the one and only and crazy and purple KIKI! (And just so everyone is cleared I did NOT tell her!) Line: "You've been hurt so you just cry", Movie: Princess Diaries, Who (which she didn't say): Helen (Mia's mom)… so… yea!**

**Kiki- I dunno! I'm just used to writing you little notes… I forget… and that thing DOES happen (URGH!) "These things do happen?"**

**Marie Terensky- I think you and Kiki are the only two keeping up with the story! Lol! Thanks for your reviews!**

**So… -list of random objects/sayings/jokes- me too lazy to name them all cuz it would be longer than the story… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 5- Life Sucks

I have never experienced so much silence in the past two weeks than I have in my whole life (and I have my memory back to prove it)!

Maybe that is the reason everyone is so quiet with me… my memory is back… but that's not a reason to not talk to me. I _know_, know for a fact that Brynn and Charlie aren't my real parents, Dane, Sarah and Katie are not my real siblings and 'Freya' isn't my real name. But I don't want to lose this life. I mean it sucked when I lost my 'Hermione' life… I just feel like I know my 'Freya' life better and that has only been for three years.

And I thought that since I lost my memory those three years ago, I had no idea who I was… now this! Am I Freya or Hermione? The way I saw it, I was happy… in my 'Hermione' life that is… but it was just… oh, I don't know how you put it! This feeling I have right now, what is it? It's a complicated emotion.

I never did see who put the memory charm on me… but whoever it was, damn him or her to hell! I mean… no one should go through a life with no memory; your memory is part of you. Kind of reminds me of a Dementor's Kiss… it's worse than dying, sucking out your soul. Just like oblivating someone's memory. But I'm not sure if your soul or memory is a more powerful part of you.

(**A/N- Ok, I'm like MONDO tired when I'm writing this… I'm suppose to be babysitting at the moment but the kids are still sleeping, I hardly for any sleep last night, I got really pissed at my loser brother… hell I even thought I was gonna lose two of my friends! The only reason why I'm writing is cuz I got nothing better to do, I want to get this story posted, I'm bored and I'm not saying this is a last resort or anything but… I just feel shitty at the moment! So if I'm not making any sense, blame anyone that pissed me off… and I got NO sleep last night! Damn life!**)

I didn't know if I should go home (Hermione home) or stay home (Freya home)… in fact Freya-home doesn't feel like home anymore, not that I really ever knew what 'home' felt like. Hardly anyone talks to me. Every time I now enter a room, it is just quiet. I mean the silence is so loud it would wake the dead and drive a mime insane! But I don't want to go Hermione-home because it wouldn't be fair to the people at Freya-home… but staying at Freya-home isn't making it fair to the people at Hermione-home.

Maybe I should just run away… to like France or something! But than that would make the Freya-everyone worried… but (once again) staying at Freya-home would get Hermione-everyone worried…er.

This whole thigh isn't fair! Not to Freya's life, not to Hermione's life, and whoever the hell I am, it isn't fair to me either! Man, I thought it was hard when I first lost my memory but now this is hard _and_ pressuring!

Life isn't fair! Why can't it be fair? Why can't they say something like 'life isn't easy'? Well, life isn't easy and I know from experience!

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade (that sounds good now… off topic!) and when the going gets tough, the tough gets going. Well I'm not really 'going' anywhere… not that I have a place to go.

Why give out all these 'lessons' on life, but nothing on losing your memory? I mean (from what I know) it's worse to live a life with no memory. I mean, I wouldn't know if it is hard to live a life with something you don't want to remember, like something you regret, I wouldn't know. Maybe that is where the 'life sucks' saying comes into play.

Speaking of life sucks I got fired at work! Can you believe it? Mr. Scott says I have been slacking too much. I'm not slacking, I'm just thinking… and killing several brain cells in the process of it too! Anyway… I have just been out of it lately so I guess me getting fired wasn't a complete shock of me.

I hate this! I don't think that there is a worse feeling than the feeling that I have right now… whatever that feeling is! I'm lost, confused, pressured, hurt, upset, angry, tired, sick, worried… alone. I don't know who to turn to, don't know who I am, where to go, what to do; I'm angry because I have to keep all this crap locked inside of me and the pressure level is raising to maximum point and then everything will blow up in my face… not that it already has, but still.

If only one person, ONE PERSON, could see all this shit from my point of view and just try to understand, I'd be fine. But right now, that I know of, no one has seen it from my point of view or even tried to understand anything, then that someone should let me know!

All I can say is my head is spinning, I'm feeling sick to my stomach, it hurts to breathe, and LIFE SUCKS!

* * *

**Ok… so I get WAY too emotional there, don't you think so? I just realized I'm trying to express my (me as in Freya, dracosbaby07, the author) as I wrote what she (Hermione) was feeling… I myself am hurt, lost, alone and confused… but I'm better now! Did you like the chaper? This is one of my favorite ones yet!**

**Hey Brynn… when I was writing this chaper I saw some geese and they were flying and honking… kinda reminds you about Polk Trivia!**

**So… I'm pissed at myself cuz I have a plan for the next two chapers (well three chapers) cuz I did something to someone and that someone is cool but I'm just pissed at myself for it! GRR ME! DAMN ME! So… I'm not going to tell you what it is and if Kiki tells you… damn her! But Kiki isn't here at the moment cuz she went on a trip so she won't be here for a while! –cries- me miss her! So… I'm just mad!-**

**So… review! Thanks!**

**  
Freya/dracosbaby07**


	6. I’m Really Leaving

Do I Know You 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… blah, blah, blah!**

**Kiki- you will like this one!**

**Everyone else- HI!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- YAY SARAH! You are back! Yippy! Ok hyper me! I wasn't really planning on having Hermione's name be Freya… but like I said in the first chaper, Freya is MY name and I love Draco… so it only made sense! Haha! Anyway… I technically was thinking about my friend Sarah (the one here in my city) but I had you in mind too! And yes the names Freya and Sarah rock! And so do Katie, Brynn, Jacqi, Emily and Malia! (Not Dane! Cuz he's a loser!) They are cool too! Lol! So… I'm happy that you are back! YAY!**

**So I'll be lazy -list of random objects (dragonflies)/Jokes (Bloated Georgie)/Sayings (think of the splinters you would get if you wore a wooden bra)- READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 6- I'm Really Leaving (the chaper name is an inside joke)

I just had the urge to see Harry and Ron. I told my mum that I was going out. She did ask me where, when I'd be back, who else was going… the whole Law and Order thing.

I got in my car and drove to the Weasley's. I would have Apparated but I don't have my wand.

I tried to forget about the knots in my stomach and the annoying buzzing noise in my ear as I drove.

I finally got to the Burrow and the noise in my ear was gone, but the knots were still there. I walked up the path, up the stairs, knocked on the door three times and waited. I heard some noise on the other side of the door; a lock being switched and the door flew open. There stood Harry and Ron. They both had their eyes widen when they saw me. I smiled. Harry (obviously) has been working out because you could totally see his muscles when he wore a t-shirt; he had gotten taller too. Ron was about 3 inches taller than Harry and his hair was redder than ever. I felt like I was looking at skyscrapers!

"Hermione?" Ron finally said.

"Hey!" I said back.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at me. They both smiled and practically jumped on me. Oh, that is a hug… I kind of had forgotten what one felt like!

This was nice though… standing outside hugging my best friends.

When they let go, they brought me into the house.

"So how you been?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. I've been shitty of course, but I sort of didn't want then to know that… I mean, I didn't want them worried… again.

"Fine," I said. That was kind of true… I felt better now.

"Mum is in the kitchen with Malfoy," Ron said. "I just hope that he didn't hex her…"

"What?" I stopped walking.

"You know he hates her," Ron said.

"No the part before that," I said, "your mom is in the kitchen with who?"

"Malfoy," Harry spoke. "He's been here for the past three days."

"But don't we hate him?"

"When he came over for the first time, he called truce."

Ok… now I'm confused.

Mrs. Weasley peeked her head around the corner and shrieked when she saw me.

"Hermione, dear!" she cried, putting her arms around me. "Oh, dear, how are you?"

"Fine," I said when she let go.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine, really."

"It's good to see you again, dear," she said and went back into the kitchen.

"So you lost your memory?" Harry said.

"Yea, but I got it back. I mean after three years you get used to the fact that these things do happen, but then they don't happen…" I said with a pondering look.

"Yea, Mi's back!" Ron laughed.

I missed this; hanging out with my friends… laughing.

"What's so funny?" a voice came. I stood frozen in my place and the laughing disappeared and so did my smile. I turned and say my blonde ex-boyfriend standing about 3 feet away from me. He smiled when he saw me. I returned the smile with a glare.

"Mi, we told you, we called truce," Harry said.

"Just wondering," I said turning to Harry and Ron, "what did Draco tell you?" I rolled my eyes when I said 'Draco'.

"That you lost your memory," Ron said.

"Oh, was that all?" I turned back to Malfoy. "That was all you told them?" I saw that his smile faded.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You mean, you didn't tell them?" I gave an evil smirk. HA! I took his smirk.

"Tell us what?" Ron said.

"Oh, you should ask Draco that… I would _love_ to hear how _he_ has to explain this!" I sat down on the couch watching Malfoy look kind of embarrassed and Harry and Ron giving him puzzling looks.

"I kind of lied to her," Malfoy said staring at the floor.

"Oh, don't forget that you tricked me!" I said.

"It wasn't a trick!"

"Oh, my ass it wasn't!" I stood up. "I lost my memory and you lied to me saying we were friends!"

"That's because I didn't want you to hate me right there on the spot!"

"It would be better than lying!"

"You lied too!"

"If you are still on about those drawings, I told you about those!"

"Well, we dated for a year, how come you didn't tell me then?"

"Whoa, what?" Harry said but we ignored him.

"Well, I… I…" I couldn't find a response to that!

"Why didn't you?" Malfoy repeated.

I glanced around the room, sighed and screamed inside.

"URGH!" I shouted. "I _knew_ it was a mistake to start this, any of this. If I had been seeing you in my dreams and there were all these glares and smirks, I should have known you were bad news!"

"You fell for my looks then, huh?" he smirked.

"No, I fell for the nice guy shit you pulled on me!" I continued to shriek.

"I didn't pull anything on you!" he yelled back.

"You took advantage of me!"

"Did not!"

"My ass!" I shouted back at him.

"A bit obsessed with your ass, are we?" he smirk again.

I grinded my teeth together

I know I'm right! He is the son-of-a-Death-Eater, I'm right so he can think whatever! I'm done with this!

I gave a heavy sigh.

"This was one of the stupidest things of me to come here. I wanted your help," I pointed at Harry and Ron, "and you two just join sides with Malfoy!" I headed to the door.

They both dropped their mouths.

"Hermione, wait," Malfoy said.

"Wait? Wait for what?" I sneered at him. "You know I'm right!"

He didn't say anything.

"But one thing I do want to know," I continued, "is why did you agree to help me when you hated me?"

Again, he didn't say anything. I was gonna snap.

"Hermione, you know things like this happen," Ron said.

Was Ron just defending Malfoy? Am I dreaming? SOMEONE PINCH ME!

(**A/N- don't you dare touch me kiki!**)

"What?" I asked.

"These things do happen… they happen a lot," Harry said. "Even to Muggles and they don't have magic to help heal them."

"Yea, these things to happen," Ron nodded.

I think they were talking about my memory.

"For the past three years, these things do happen. And do you stop them from happening? NO! And you two are as bad as him," I pointed to Malfoy. "'These things do happen?'" I mocked Harry and Ron. "Urgh! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Buh-bye, I'm really leaving!" and I headed to the door without a glance back and walked out of the house.

'These things do happen'? My ass they happen! URGH! So no one is on my side anymore? This isn't fair for me, life isn't fair, LIFE SUCKS!

I'm running away! No one will help me, no on will try to understand the position I was put under and no one is on my side! There is no point in me staying.

Whoever put that damn memory charm on me, damn the motherfucker to hell! And when I find out who it is, I vow to blast the bastard in a million pieces… I VOW IT!

I opened the door to the Epps house and raced to the room that was once mine. I grabbed two bags and put everything I wanted to bring with me in the bags. I was half way packed when I heard a small pop. I turned and saw Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said shocked. What was he doing here?

"Miss. Granger," he said in his calming voice. He glanced at the almost packed bags. "Going some place, Miss. Granger?"

"Yes sir," I said with no hesitation.

"Ah, I see," she looked upon me through his half moon glasses. "And where, may I ask, are you going?"

I plopped on my bed and I sighed.

"I have no idea, but it's better than staying here," I told him.

"Why do you say that?" he was very clam about this where as I want to punch someone or something, but I would never attack Dumbledore.

"I'm just so… urgh at everyone! No one can understand this stupid position I'm in! This would have never happened if I didn't ask Malfoy to help me."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy told me everything," he said.

"Did he tell you-"

"Yes, he told me everything," I swear this guy reads minds.

"This isn't fair for me," I said.

"No it is not, but the one who put the Memory Charm on you wanted you to forget something."

"Like my life… wait you know who did this to me?"

"That I do."

"Who was it?"

"He wishes to be anonymous for now."

A _he_ did this?

"Well, why did _he_ do it?" I continued to ask.

"He just wanted to release you from the pain."

"He only made it worse."

"You mean you don't remember what happened? Even after you have your memory back?"

I shook my head. I should know this though.

"Do you know?" I asked him.

"Yes, but…" he looked at me like he either couldn't tell me or didn't want to tell me.

"Can I know?"

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment or two.

"I'm not positively sure if you want to hear this."

"Professor, please."

"He, the one who cast the charm on you, he, well… he raped you."

My eyes widen so big that the eyeball was going to fall out of my socket. I was RAPPED! Ok now I'm REALLY gonna blast this motherfucker to hell!

"Miss. Granger," he said, "I'm also here to give you your wand back," he stood up and placed a stick on one of my bags.

"Just like that? That's it?" I asked him. "I mean, you come here, tell me that I had been raped and then you are just going to leave?"

"I came here to tell you what you had to know."

"All I need to know right now is who the hell this guy is!" I felt kind of ashamed to swear in front of my old professor.

"Miss. Granger, you need to understand that he wanted me not to tell you because he wants to tell you himself… when he is ready."

"But- "

"Please, Miss. Granger, can you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," I sighed.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said, "I will let you get packing. Good day and Hermione," I looked up, "please keep yourself safe, ok?"

"Yes sir."

And then he Disapparated.

And I was lost in my thoughts.

Good day, my ass!

Raped? I was RAPPED! And I have no one to talk to about this! And I am NOT going to a shrink about this!

I'm scared.

I dropped to the floor and sobbed. I cried and cried. I'm not totally surprised that anyone came up to check on me… no one did.

I want out! I want out NOW! I'm leaving and NOT coming back.

I pulled myself together and finished packing with magic; it felt great to have the magic back. I grabbed a pen and paper and left a note.

* * *

_-To anyone that cares_

_I'm leaving! I don't even think I will return. I have to get away from here… I need to get away from here. Where I will go, I don't know! But all I can say is that it is gonna be better than here! Anyway, goodbye._

_-Me, whoever the hell I am

* * *

_

I took one last look around, wiped a tear from my eye, and decided I'm going to Kansas. I spun around and I was gone.

I opened my eyes when I felt my feet touching the ground. I felt queasy and I fell to my knees.

"Hey!" a voice called from somewhere around me. I heard footsteps run toward me. "Hey can you hear me?"

I looked up. I came face to face with a guy my age, blue eyes, and short dark blondeish-brown hair.

"I'm- I'm ok," I said putting a hand to my head.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, helping me up.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. I shook my head to bring me back to my senses.

"Really? You look kind of… tipsy," he grinned.

"Yea, I just… just was out of it for a second there!" I smiled back.

"I'm Nathan," he said.

What name to use? Freya? Hermione? Make a new one?

"Hermione," I said. What the hell, just use my real name!

"Nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

"You too," I said shaking his hand.

"So… where are you going?" he eyed the bags.

"I have no idea, I just got here," I told him.

"From where?"

"Why does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back!"

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Oh."

What is it with guys just saying 'oh' all the time and at random moments?

"Where is the cheapest hotel here?" I asked him.

"Down that street," he pointed, "three blocks and then turn left then go six blocks."

"Ok," I nodded. "Thanks."

"Only that place is 250 dollars a night," Nathanl said, "and that's the cheapest place here."

Crap!

"You could stay at my place."

I could… but I hardly know this guy and what if he was a crazed psycho axe killer manic?

"I know we hardly know each other, but I can assure you that I'm not a crazed psycho axe killer manic."

Was I thinking that out loud? I gave him a puzzling look.

"Were you thinking that?" he asked.

"No offence," I said a bit embarrassed.

"None taken," he smiled.

I really like this guy… he's really nice… well Malfoy was like that at first but looked how things with him turned out!

"So, what do you say?" Nathan asked.

I double-checked him over (very funny!). He did have a hammer and other tools with him.

"I build houses," he said when he say me eyeing his belt.

I still wasn't so sure about this, but what the hell?

"Um… ok."

He grabbed one of my bags, hauled it over his shoulder and we started walking.

"My car is just up over there," he said.

"Ok," I said.

We had reached his car. We got in and he drove to his house. It was a good half hour or so and I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I had open my eyes I saw Nathan leaving a room and I was in a bed. Since I was too tired to move I just fell right back asleep.

* * *

**Ok… and that ended chaper 6! Like the little twist I added? Ok it was a BIG twist… HUGE twist! You all hate me now right? Well there are 2 more chapers left to go! Bee happy! –happy bee dance-**

**Ok… and before I update the 'He Told Me To Kill You' story I'm going to finish this story first! And I only have less than a week! Can I do it? I believe! I do believe in fairies! I do! I do! Omg kiki I'm borrowing that movie from Emily and I laugh at Jason Icaas (aka Lusics Malfoy –sorry can't spell-) hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wow that is SO fricking funny!**

**So review and I update!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	7. There is More To the Truth

Do I Know You 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter… unless you count the 6 hardcover books and the 3 DVDs… but nothing is mine! So take that!**

**Kiki- KILL ME!**

**Note- I was (and still am) pissed at myself for thinking this but I'm finding a way around this!**

**Note 2- I give credit to Brynn cuz she helped me with this chaper… I'm not mad at her, I'm just mad at the idea we came up with!**

**So… blah, blah, blah… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 7- There is More to the Truth

I wouldn't really consider Nathan and I 'a couple'. I didn't want a relationship now. He understands that.

In fact, he understands everything. Several nights I've been crying from nightmares. Nathan has shook me awake and when he asked me what was wrong the first couple times, I told him it was just a freaky dream. Three nights ago, I told him everything; I told him I was a witch, about Harry, Ron and Malfoy, even about the rape that I still don't remember. He was there for me, he comforted me; he understood me. Why can't all guys be like him?

* * *

Nathan was at school (college) and I was picking him up. I stood outside the car and leaned up against it and looked around for him. Someone knocked on the hood of the car and I turned to see who it was. It was a girl, my height, short hair and a nail filer in her hands chewing gum.

"You trying to steal Nate's car?" she asked me, chopping away.

"No, I'm just waiting for him," I said.

"Oh!" her face lit up. "You're that Hermione chick aren't you?"

That Hermione chick?

"Sure…"

"I'm Sarah, Nate's friend," she smiled.

(**A/N- (sorry about the interruption) but this is for xxxsarahxxx- are you happy now? YOU ARE OFFICIALLY IN THE STORY! Go Sarah! Yay!**)

* * *

Sarah and I talked a bit before Nathan showed up. Several times, glancing around, I swear I saw a familiar blonde walking around. My fucking mind is playing tricks on me.

"My study group is going to go out for pizza, did you want to come with?" Nathan said.

"Your study group?" I asked. Not that I wasn't interested, but I just think it would have been really boring eating pizza (ok not that part) and sitting around a bunch of people talking about construction.

"Sarah will be there," Nathan smiled.

"Are you two dating?" I had to know.

He laughed.

"No, she's just a really great friend," he said.

"Sure, but I'm gonna run back to your house real quickly," I said.

"Alrighty," I pulled up in front of his house.

"I'm going to go pick up Sarah then I'll come back and get you, ok?"

"Yep," I nodded.

I wasn't even up to the porch when I heard it.

"Hermione?"

I looked around but Nathan wasn't anywhere to be found. Then I heard it again.

"Hermione?"

No! No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!

Maybe I'm just imaging it. No one called my name.

"Hermione?"

The voice was louder this time. I'm hearing things. Still, thinking that I'm just hearing things, I kept walking like nothing was happening. But why was I walking slower.

I looked down at my feet. I'M NOT MOVING! Oh no! What if this is some creepy guy that going to rape me… again. Fuck! RUN! And I didn't move.

"HERMIONE!"

The voice was right behind me. I took a deep breath and turned around. Fuck! Is he like stalking me or something?

"_What_ the _hell_ do you _want_?" I said to Malfoy.

"I just have to talk to you," he answered me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said. "You have no idea what I have been through."

He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it with nothing to say.

"I've been under so much crap I came here to get away from everything, to get away from the crap and most of all to get away from you!"

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I- I…" he stuttered, "the… you… um…"

"I don't have time for your shit Malfoy!"

"I'm trying to figure out how to word it! This is hard for me, you know!"

"Wanna know what's hard? Living a life when you have all this shit to deal with."

"Hermione…"

"And to top it all off, I was raped!"

"Hermione…"

"I was fucking raped! Now I'm here trying to forget about it-"

"Hermione…"

"And forget about you and Harry and Ron-"

"Hermione…"

"And the life I once knew-"

"Hermione…"

"And what sucks most if that I have my memory back-"

"Hermione…"

"And I can't remember who raped me and-"

"HERMIONE!"

I jumped when he shouted.

"What?"

"I did it," he whispered.

"Did what?"

"It was me… I raped you."

* * *

**And that is why I hate myself! And that is why now you all hate me! So… next chaper is the last chaper! And I will get a working on it!**

**So review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	8. The Night of it Happening

Do I Know You 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Note- I know you hate me! I hate me! But I've found a way around it!**

**Note 2- I'm no longer blonde! I'm a redhead now! But I'm still blonde at heart! So to all my friends reading this you still have the same Freya… just it is a redhead-blonde-at-heart-Freya… but it's not Ron Weasley red though!**

**Evillizzy89- PLEASE don't hate me! Well at least not forever! I PROMISE that there is a way so that Draco isn't the bad guy! And for that review you gave me asking me about my mom… no she is NOT like that! The mom in this story one of my best friends and she is a cool person! Now if only she would read my stories she'd be better! Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Xxxsarahxxx- -shakes head at you- wow! You have no idea how psycho we both are! Haha! (after I got your review for chaper 7) AHHH! –screams and hides- DON'T SPEAR ME! I CHOOSE LIFE! Omg you totally scared me when you said 'IM GONNA KILL YOU FREYA' I started shaking! But then you said you were kidding… THANK GOD!**

**So… you know the program… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 8- The Night of it Happening

* * *

Recap- _"And what sucks most if that I have my memory back-"_

"_Hermione…"_

"_And I can't remember who raped me and-"_

"_HERMIONE!"_

_I jumped when he shouted._

"_What?"_

"_I did it," he whispered._

"_Did what?"_

"_It was me… I raped you."_

End Recap

* * *

I stood frozen in my place. I tried to reach for my wand but I was numb.

"You what?" I finally said, slowly.

"Hermione you have to understand that it wasn't my fault," Malfoy said.

"Wasn't your fault?" I suddenly got a hold of my wand and pointed it at him. He took three steps back.

"Please just let me explain."

"Than it better one hell of an explanation!" I grinded my teeth at him.

"You had like… five Death Eaters attacking you at once and as much as I still didn't like you, I helped you anyway…"

I blinked at him and then it was like I saw watching it.

* * *

-**_FLASHBACK_**-

I was shooting off spell all over the place when I felt someone against my back. I turned my head as saw the blonde wizard.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said still aiming spells at the Death Eaters.

"You looked like you could use some help," he said.

"And why do you care?"

"Duck!" we both ducked as a spell just missed my head. "I call truce. What do you say?"

I had a feeling that I shouldn't trust him, but the other feeling said 'go for it'.

"Oh, what the hell, why not. Ok truce." I said, thinking we are going to die anyways. He smiled at me.

We spent a good five minutes back to back fighting any Death Eaters that we saw. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around and then I hit the ground quicker than ever. I looked around and all the Death Eaters were scarce. Next thing I knew Draco Malfoy was on top of me, tearing at my clothes.

"Her-mi-o-ne," he said sounding weak and threatening, "I'm sor-ry."

"Draco… what are you doing?" I was scared.

"I… can't… oh Merlin, help… it," he gasped as he pulled my skirt up.

"Draco stop please!" I begged.

His lips were on mine in a flash. I heard laughter.

"Draco!" I cried trying to throw him off of me, but it was no use; he's too strong.

Then he did it…

"OUCH! You're hurting me!" I screamed

I started crying. I cried harder and louder. Pain shot through me all over my body. With every doing that he did, the pain was more and more hurtful. I kicked and I screamed and I punched anywhere my fist could reach. I even punched him in the face, and I must have punched him pretty damn hard because he started bleeding. I cried louder as he hurt me more and more. I screamed so loud that my lungs almost gave.

"Fight… it…" he groaned.

I don't know how long this lasted but when it was over I cried even harder. I felt a kick to my head and I knew no more.

-**_END FLASHBACK_**-

* * *

"I was under the Imperius Curse from my father," Draco continued. "I tried, I swear, I tried to fight it, but it was way too powerful."

"Who kicked me?" I spoke.

"My father. He made me ra- do it because I had refused to become a Death Eater. When he saw us back to back helping one another, I guess he saw it as the perfect opportunity."

"What did you do after?" my voice was really dry.

"Once I got out of the Curse, I killed my father," he said. "After that, you were laying unconscious on the ground. I couldn't believe the pain you had gotten. I tried to make the memory charm just a small one but it got out of hand." He took a step closer. "Hermione, it's my father's fault you are like this, but I take all the blame."

Tears poured out of my eyes, down me face, onto my shirt and my wand was still pointing at Draco. Then I suddenly fell to my knees. I sobbed into my hands. I felt Draco wrap his arms around me and pull me into him. I was then crying on his chest.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Ok you know I'm just gonna end it here! Besides I know everyone was just about to hunt me down and attack me with pitchforks and… shovels! –Hides under a rock- I should be safe here. –goes and grabs the computer and my guitar- ok now I can hide and write the next chaper at the same time!**

**Review!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	9. The Graves

Do I Know You 9

**Disclaimer- I own NADA! And technically that is ok because then I don't have to watch my characters go through the torture I put them under! Muhahahaha!**

**Kiki- GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW! I miss you! GRR YOU!**

**Note- so… I told you I would find a way around Hermione's rape! But I still think that y'all are still pissed at me! But please don't gang up on me with pitchforks and shovels! I'm still hiding under the rock with my guitar and computer and SEE ME UPDATE!**

**So… list of random everything possible… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 9- The Graves

I woke up and I found myself lying in the bed at Nathan's house.

Was all that a dream?

The bedroom door opened and Nathan walked in.

"Oh, thank God, you are awake," he said. "Sarah and I came back to get you but something had happen and some blonde guy was holding you. He told me everything that had happen."

It wasn't a dream. Damn!

"Jeeze, Hermione, I'm so sorry for what has happened," he rubbed his hand up and down my cheek.

I felt like breaking down in tears but I think I have used all my tears earlier.

"Do you want anything?" Nathan asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

"Do you want to get out of here and watch some movies with Sarah and I?"

I shook my head.

"If you want anything just let me know, ok?"

I nodded and he left.

I heard Sarah right away when Nathan left the room.

"Is she ok? How is she? Is she alive?"

"Sarah, breathe!" Nathan's voice came.

"He, who," Sarah imitated breathing, "done."

* * *

A day pasted… I made up my mind… I'm going home.

I walked out of the room and saw Sarah and Nathan watching football.

"I think I'm going home," I said.

Sarah and Nathan turned to face me.

"She lives!" Sarah said happily.

"How you feeling?" Nathan asked.

Maybe they didn't hear me.

"I'm going home," I repeated.

"What?" they both said.

"I just need to go back home," I answered.

"What? Why?" Sarah said as her face fell. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Staying here is just making me run away from everything that has happened."

Sarah looked confused. Obviously (since I only knew her for like two days) I didn't tell her what happened. Nathan should inform her.

I hadn't realized that he had been standing in front of me.

"When you plan on leaving?" he said.

"The sooner the better."

Silence filled the room.

"You guys have been great," I said.

"So are you all ready to go then?" Nathan said.

I nodded.

"So you are just gonna go then" Sarah said walking to us. "Just like that?"

"Sarah gets attached easily," Nathan said with a bit if a smile.

"So I noticed," I grinned back.

"You can't go!" Sarah's face fell

"I'll write," I said.

"You better!" she smiled back.

"What kind of person do you think I am if I didn't?"

Sarah laughed.

"I'm so gonna miss you!" she hugged me.

"Me too," I hugged her back.

I looked at Nathan. I gave him a hug too.

"Thank you… for everything," I said. When I pulled away, I gave him a kiss.

"Hey Mi, if you ever need anyone to talk to or if you have to get away from everything, you are always welcomed here," Nathan smiled.

"Thanks."

I grabbed my bags and just as I was about to Disapparate, Sarah hugged me again.

"One for the road," she smiled, "and write!"

"I will." I waved to them, "bye."

And I was gone.

I Apparated right in front of my parents house… my –birth- parents. I ran up the steps and tried the door.

"Damn!" I cried. It's locked… oh, duh! Am I a witch or not?

"_Alohomora_," I said and the door opened. "Mum! Dad!" I called. I walked in the living room and saw an old couple sitting in there.

"Kasey, it's a crazed robber who robs people when they are still in the house!" the man said.

"Hush up, Kane!" the lady said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Larson?" I said. They were the neighbors last time I knew.

"AHHH! She knows my name!" Mr. Larson cried.

"Ignore him dear," Mrs. Larson said to me. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh… the door was open," I lied.

"Kane, I thought I told you to lock the door!" she said to her husband.

"Since when do you think?" he responded.

Mr. and Mrs. Larson are a strange couple. They are both quite funny.

"Do you know where Jane and Harold Granger are?" I asked them.

"Jane and Harold?" Mrs. Larson repeated me. "Granger did you say?"

I nodded.

"Are you Her-mee-ni-own-mee by any chance?"

"Hermione," I corrected her, "yes."

"That's right, Her-me-own-nee. You didn't hear about it?"

"Hear about what?"

"Ah, that tragic accident," Mr. Larson spoke.

"What happened?"

"They had been killed about a year ago," Mrs. Larson said.

"That wasn't them, you old coot!" Mr. Larson said. "Her-mi-o-nee-nee…"

"Hermione," I said once again.

"Yes, Hermy-own… your parents were coming home one night when the car slid off the road. I'm sorry to say that they didn't make it."

This is SO not my life.

"What are you doing, you crazy women?" Mr. Larson said to Mrs. Larson who was digging through papers.

"I'm looking for that news paper," she answered. "I know I saved it. This noggin remembers!"

"Her noggin knows nothing," Mr. Larson whispered to me.

"AH, here it is," Mrs. Larson handed me an old newspaper. I held my tears in this time as I read about the car accident.

"Their grave markers are here," Mrs. Larson gave me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said.

(**A/N- Kane and Kasey are some other friends of mine! Kasey is my age and Kane (her bf) is a year older… and I can just see them acting like this! Haha!**)

* * *

I found the gravestones. They were right next to each other. I sat down facing the stones.

"Mum, Dad," I spoke, "I'm sorry." I felt stupid talking to blocks of rock but I didn't care. "I really hope you can hear me when I say I love you."

"Of course they can hear you," someone spoke from behind me. I turned and (obviously) Draco was standing behind me with his hands in his pockets. He walked over to and kneeled beside me. "I don't blame you if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad," I said.

He looked confused.

"We called truce didn't we?" I grinned at him.

"Why did you come back?"

"Why do you keep stalking me?"

"Just keeping an eye out for you. Why did you come back?" he repeated.

"I don't wanna run anymore."

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. I placed some daisies on the headstone and stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Draco said following me.

"I have no idea," I answered him while staring at the fading sun over the hills. "Wanna come?"

"What?"

"Wherever I go, you want to come with me?"

"After all that I did, you are letting me go with you?"

"We've been through a lot, but in the end you were there for me. Besides _it_ wasn't your fault," I emphasized 'it'.

"If you want me to," he said.

Draco wrapped an arm around me. So we were standing in the middle of the graveyard side by side with nothing said between us.

Tomorrow was gonna be different for sure.

* * *

**YAY! I'M DONE! Whose happy? I'M HAPPY hey, Sarah (L), lets do the happy dance! –happy dance- Hey Brynn, Kiki and Sarah (S), lets do the happy bee dance! –does happey bee dance- and I finished in BEFORE September 2nd! MORE HAPPY DANCES!**

**Ok I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Or I LEE OO OO ALL!**

**So… I still need the script and I have a song fic that I'm getting up soon! Oh and I still have to finish 'He Told Me To Kill You'.**

**I have something extra to add to the reviews that I got that were completely rude and unnecessary so here is what I have to say!

* * *

**

I can NOT believe those reviews I got! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! You people need to get a LIFE!

Did I not say if you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT? I did say that! I say that in EVERY story! I even have it in my profile! I mean good fricking Lord! Since you bitches are anonymous I'll answer you at the end of this chapter. LUCKY YOU! Not only will I direct you personally but I will put your review on here too! YAY!

**li-this story is so rubbish. (I repeat) RUBBISH! I cried it was so rubbish. No lie! And get this! Your ideas are rubbish! So we don't need your new ideas! haha! Your authors note at the end, might have been a bit more LOVELY, if you'd put the E in LOVELY, instead of spelling in LOVLY! Is there no end to your gayness. I will have to put serious thought into whether I continue reading this monstrosity of a fanfiction!  
**

My note to you- I was quite taken aback at this. If my story was SO rubbish, then why did you read it? If you didn't like it you should have stopped when I said 'Chapter One'. You may think my ideas are 'rubbish' (lets just keep using that word) then why do you read my stories? I mean, THAT is rubbish. And maybe you are the one of four bitches that doesn't like my stories and ideas… NEWS FLASH, maybe other people do! Don't put yourself in the center of the universe thinking that I will listen to you cuz I for SURE will NOT! With the 'lovely' spelling, I CAN'T SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE! My freshmen friend can spell longer words than I can! THAT IS JUST ME! EXCUSE ME FOR LIVING! Besides my computer doesn't correct words that are in all caps… that is the computers fault and my computer is stupid! And I fixed it! Happy Miss. Prissy? By the way may I correct YOU when you say, "is there no end to your gayness." Notice that you put a '.' at the end when really it is suppose to be a '?'! I just thought I would point that out to you. Oh and I'm not gay. And before you start hurting yourself with that thinking… DON'T READ THE REST OF IT cuz I'm sure you will think it is RUBBISH just like this review I got! Thank you!

**sUsHi- Draco is a sissy ponce. Hermione is a whiny tosser. This is shite.**

My note to you- Ok my characters are out of character and they are in all my stories. I realize that I didn't put that note in here. Sorry. You can think whatever you want about Draco and Hermione because they are characters that I didn't create so I really don't care. And your spelling on "shite" is wrong. It is "shit" last time I checked. And if it is shit, then don't read it!

(Really what is it with you people?)

**Ella-louise- If its an in joke don't bother telling us. That's the whole point of an in joke**

My note to you- Ok first off I don't know what an 'in' joke is but the INSIDE joke is something that I wasn't going to share with you! I didn't WANT to share it with you or anyone else! If you were referring to the 'wand' joke, I'm sorry about that but if you were referring to the 'I'm Really Leaving' joke then don't worry about it because I have no business sharing it with you! Thank you very much!

**Freelove- This is lamer than a donkey that has been shot in the knee caps. (i.e. it sucks)  
1) do you even own a dictionary?  
2) Why would she suddenly call 'brr-in' mum (sorry, mom) after like 1 year?  
3) Why bother calling it 'hot potions' because its not a wizard shop, duh  
4) If you wanted to write a story to satisfy your sodding obsession for Tom Felton/draco why did you bother putting it on the internet? Couldn't you have put it in your diary and save us all the bother of reading a craply structured, craply written story?  
5) Don't link it to the Harry Potter name if its just a story about you...oh sorry, didn't see a Freya section in the menu. Put it on a personal website. And by the way, if nobody ever left bad reviews, how would anything ever improve? If you want to write fanfiction you need to be able to take criticism.**

My note to you- Wow… never have I heard more of a rude review! How exactly would you know being shot in the kneecaps hurts? Even though you were referring to a donkey (just say ass) how would you know a donkey's pain?  
1) I do own a dictionary but like I said above, my spelling sucks! And once again, I'm sorry!  
2) Brynn is only called 'Brr-in' by ONE person in this world and that is my cousin thank you very much! It is an inside joke. And I keep forgetting that they say 'mum' instead of 'mom' once again I am sorry. But I am American so you will just have to chill out! And she calls Brynn Mom/Mum because I say she does! This is my story and it goes the way I want it to! And just to make you feel special, I went through the story and fixed it just for you!  
3) I know it isn't a wizard shop smart one! It was my cousin's idea and I was just like 'cool I'm gonna use that' cuz I wanted to and I said I could because it is my story.  
4) I can satisfy my 'sodding' (as you say it) about my obsession as much as I want! No I don't think I will put it in a diary since I sort of don't keep one. Writing fanfiction is just a hobby that I find fun. If you don't like my 'craply' structured story then let me give you a REALLY big hint saying DON'T FUCKING READ IT BITCH! You can save YOURSELF in not reading the story since you were the one that started reading it in the first place! That isn't my choice!  
5) I had fun writing this story! I found it just fun to write! If Hermione lost her memory and wanted to be called Freya I can have that happen cuz IT IS MY STORY! Notice who the author is… that is right, ME! I control the characters in MY story! Of course there isn't a section called Freya, DUH! That would be cool tho! And I don't want to put it on a personal site because I said I don't want to! If I want to post my story on fanfiction I can and I will! After all this is a fanFICTION site. Fiction meaning NOT REAL! I get that the 'criticism' can 'help' me 'improve' my story. Yes I understand that. But I only want help when I ask for it. Did you see me asking for help on this story when it is complete? Didn't think so! And this isn't criticism, this is slamming!

Wow… I mean… holy fucking wow! I fricking LAUGHED so hard when I read all these reviews! I mean pul-EASE! You can do SO much better!

If you hate my stories don't read them and PLEASE don't review them! Can it be anymore obvious? Wow –shakes head- that was pathetic!

I get that these are your opinions and I'm so glad –eye roll- that you shared them with me! Thank you SO much! (Notice that I'm writing with LOTS of sarcasm!) But for the millionth time (I'm going to get fricking tired saying this OVER and OVER) DON'T READ MY STORIES IF YOU THINK THEY ARE A WASTE OF TIME! If you find out that you don't like it, stop reading and get on with your life! Make it easier for you! -big happy smile-

Once again, don't review/read if you don't like it!

* * *

**You can only guess at how happy I was when I got those!**

**So… I'm out!**

**Thanks again!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
